


Swimming Lessons- Drarry Oneshot

by OTPFairy



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, LGBT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPFairy/pseuds/OTPFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad things happen when Draco and Harry get paired up for swimming lessons at Hogwarts when Dumbledore found out the majority where clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons- Drarry Oneshot

Harry sat up and groaned. 

Today was the first swim lesson at Hogwarts, and he was terrified. 

They put the Slytherin's and the Gryffindors together, and Harry didn't want to have one of those idiots make him drown.

He pulled on the swim suit that was provided for him, and cringed at how skin tight it was.

It looked like he was in a professional swim team, and he felt naked with his entire stomach out. 

But he padded down the common room and in to the main hall.

When he walked down there, Snape began to talk.

"In the dungeons, we changed an old classroom in to a swimming pool. It is quite big, so no need to worry about that. Follow me."  Snape stated and started walking down towards the dungeon.

After everyone got inside, some more reluctant than others, the mood shifted. We were all expecting a dark room and murky water, but it looked exactly like those pools muggles use.

"Line up in a straight line!" Snape commanded and after a minute of shuffling a line formed. 

"There are exactly 60 of you, so I will start on this end and count to 30, I will then count to 30 again. Your numbers will glow in front of you so don't try lying." 

After he went through all the students, he said "pair up with the student that has your number."

Harry sighed and looked around. 

"Oh for fucks sake." He heard a familiar voice behind him say.

Oh dear god, Malfoy was his partner.

"With your partner, get into the water and practice floating." Snape snapped at the group of annoyed 6th years.

"I'm going first." Malfoy said once they got into the water.  

It looked easy as he did it, his pale skin on the water, arms and legs together, his form was perfect.

And Harry had to admit, seeing Malfoy shirtless wasn't bad at all. He was rather attractive, tho he wouldn't ever admit it.

"Your turn." Malfoy said in a bored tone.

"How?" Harry asked, embarrassed by his lack of skills.

"Just take a breathe of air and hold it in, it should keep you on top of the water." Malfoy explained.

Harry tried but once he got to the top he sunk and got water up his nose, he was about to try and get up when he felt arms on his back.

Malfoy was helping him above water.

"Straighten out a bit, and breath it. Don't let it out until you need to breath again." Malfoy explained in a softer tone.

This wasn't good. Harry was gay, Malfoy was being nice and really hot, and he was being held close to his body.

He tried to calm down and take a breath, and when he did Draco dropped him.

That caught him off guard for some reason, and he sunk again with a mouth full of water.

Draco pulled him up, and now they were quite close.

Draco didn't push him away, and Harry didn't move away.

Before Harry had time to think, Malfoy was pressing his lips against his and it felt so good. He hated Malfoy, he wanted to punch him.

But as he thought that he knew he was lying. So he turned his thoughts off, and pressed into Malfoy. Wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling them closure than before.

The kiss only lasted around 5 seconds when they were pulled away by an angry Snape.

"30 points from Gryffindor!" 

"But sir, he started it-"

"I don't care who started it, get out and go up to the headmaster." Snape snapped and lead Draco to a different group.

Harry performed a drying charm on himself and made the dreaded walk up the stairs.

"Pumpkin Clusters." He mumbled at the gargoyle, and it sprang aside to let him in.

He pulled on his shirt he grabbed before he left, and walked up to Dumbledores office.

Dumbledore opened the door for him, Snape most likely told him he was coming, and motioned for Harry to sit down.

"Sir I'm sorry but I really didn't start it, he kissed me firs-" Harry explained frantically.

"Harry, Harry, have a lemon drop. No ones mad at you. I don't know who's idea it was to put a bunch of hormonal teenagers together half-naked, but it was not smart." He explained and pushed a bowl of candy near Harry.

"So you're not going to punish me?" Harry asked, confused.

"Of course not, and 40 points to Gryffindor. I don't know why Snape took them away In the first place." Dumbledore explained.

"You may leave."

"Thank you sir." He responded.

When he left, he was on his way to his room when he say Draco in the hallway.

His head snapped up when he heard footsteps, and his face softened when he saw it wasn't a teacher.

"Sorry.." He sighed.

"I was about to thank you, actually..." Harry said and took a step closure.

"Wait, before I kiss you again, will you be my boyfriend? I know you probably hate me but I want to kiss you again and I thought it would be weird if we weren't a thing you know so sorry if I'm weirding you out but-" Draco rushed out before Harry stopped him.

"I've never seen you so nervous, and it's a yes on one condition. You have to call me Harry, not Potter." 

"Fine, po-Harry." Draco replied with a smile, and walked Harry to the common room entrance with linked hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading !! Comment if you enjoyed it or have any OneShot Suggestions.


End file.
